Pinga Bird, Inc.
Pinga Bird, Inc. (also known Pinga Bird Games in a video game or Pinga Bird Beat in a music) is a made-up company made by Pinga Bird guest stars Pingu and Pinga. It works with Nintendo, Sega, Rare, Hanna-Barbera and other companies. Note that Mario vs. Hello! Project is a unused game but hacking. List Other Fanon Wikis *Pingu Fanon *Play School Fanon *Tom and Jerry Fanon *Sonic Fanon *Zelda Fanon *Kirby's Dreamfanon *Super Smash Bros. Fanon * Things Mario (series) Games *Super Mario Suite *Mario Kart Splash Star *Mario Kart: Rainbow Jewel *Mario Slam Basketball 3DS *Mario's Roller Mix *Super BROS. C *Super Mario Bros. 5 *Super Mario Sunshine: Heartcatch of Emblem *Mario Party GoGo! *Super Mario Land: Heartcatch4 *Mario is Missing! Wii *Brand New Super Mario Bros. *Mario's Cooking Attack *Mario Sports Mix Story *Super Princess Peach 3DS *Mario vs. Hello! Project (crossover with Super Mario and Hello! Project and usused game) *Mario Kart: Clock Future *New Super Mario Strikers *Mario's Poison Adventure *Super Mario Bros. DX *Angry Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. Care of Stone *New Super Mario Bros. Max Heart *New Super Mario Party *Mario's Pass-n-Drop Cards *Mario and Luigi: Fire in the Future *Mario vs. Donkey Kong DX *Super Mario: Into the Dark Zone! *T.T. and Geno: GlassStar Saga *Super Mario: Our New Scene *Mario and Luigi: The Next Stand *Super Mario Bros. 6: The Clone of Bowsers *Super Mario Bros. 7: Do It Yourself! *Super Mario Bros. 8: Mario's Friends *Random Mario Bros. *Mario and Nintendo Mix (canceled) * Shows *Super Mario Fresh *Mario and Nintendo Show *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Bros. Lucky Future *The Mario Ink Show * Movies *Super Mario Bros. The Greenland and Italy Way *Mario Bros. The Key to Chaos Way * Books *Mario's Take Step *Like Father, Like Mario * Music *Mario Disco * Donkey Kong (series) Games *Super Tick Tock Land *Donkey Kong Country Story *Donkey Kong Smashers * Shows * Movies * Books * Music * Yoshi (series) Games *Yoshi's Island 3DS *New Yoshi's Story *Yoshi's Island Smash Bros. * Shows * Movies * Books * Music * Super Smash Bros. (series) For the wiki: Super Smash Bros. Fanon Games * Shows *Super Smash Bros. GoGo! * Movies *Nintendo All Stars DX (known Super Mario and Nintendo Smash Bros.) * Books * Music * Guest Stars These are guest stars has joined in a Mario series are: *Pingu *Pinga *Robby the Seal *Michael Jackson *George Spartels *Banjo *Kazooie *Conker *Berri *R.O.B. *Mr. Game and Watch *Link *Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *Kirby *Fox McCloud *Pikachu *Captain Falcon *Ness *Jigglypuff *Princess Zelda/Sheik *Ice Climbers *Mewtwo *Marth *Ganondorf *Falco Lombardi *Young Link *Pichu *Roy *Ike *King Dedede *Lucario *Lucas *Meta Knight *Captain Olimar *Pit *Pokémon Trainer *Ivysaur *Squirtle *Charizard *Solid Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog *Toon Link *Wolf O'Donnell *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Pink Panther ... and many more! Gallery Pinga Bird, Inc. Logo.PNG|Made by me Pinga Bird Games Logo.PNG|Pinga Bird Games logo who made by me Pinga Bird Beat Logo.PNG|Pinga Bird Beat logo who made by me Category:Companies Category:Fanon Companies